


A Million Days

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this time it would be his team, because he <i>knew</i>, right down in the depths of his soul, that he wasn't going to be left here to rot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarlanx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tarlanx).



> Title comes from the lyrics for "May This Be Love" by Jimi Hendrix. Written for tarlanx who asked for: I would love to have an SGA John/Rodney story from you. I'm not into kink, bdsm or deathfics. I love angst, h/c BUT prefer happy endings for the boys. Rodney's my fav character and I prefer him on the bottom. Hope this suits!

Rodney looked up at the sound in the corridor. Maybe this time it would be his team, because he _knew_, right down in the depths of his soul, that he wasn't going to be left here to rot. He _wasn't_. Sheppard and Ronon and Teyla would be here any minute to rescue him.

The door slid open, only to show two big bruisers and that asshole, Birinder. He stood up straight, refusing to lean against the wall, even though his bruises had bruises and it hurt. He wasn't going to show any weakness if he could avoid it. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

"Bring him," Birinder said, turning and walking away. The two guards came into the cell and grabbed Rodney by the arms. He wished that he'd paid more attention to the lessons that his team had tried to teach him, because he knew if he were any of them, it would take a whole lot more than two guards to control them. He tried anyway, ducking away from one and slamming his fist into the other's stomach, but it must have been made of iron because he didn't even flinch.

Instead, he punched Rodney in the face, and when his hands flew up to where his nose was gushing blood, followed it with a knee to his stomach that left Rodney doubled over and trying not to throw up. The two guards paid no attention to Rodney's struggles, instead dragging him from the cell and down the hall, where he was fastened into a chair with a lovely view of torture implements. Rodney felt nauseous for a whole different reason now.

"How do we bypass Atlantis's shields?" Birinder asked, hand on what looked like a scalpel.

Rodney swallowed back terror. He wasn't going to tell them. He _couldn't_. "Bite me," he said, but his voice came out high and tight.

Birinder smiled, a look that boded ill for Rodney. He picked up the knife and approached, placing the tip of the knife against Rodney's lower eyelid. "If you'd like to keep your eyes, I suggest you tell me what I want to know. Otherwise, we'll be finding out exactly what good a blind scientist is."

Afraid to blink, afraid to do so much as _twitch_, Rodney froze. "Uh..." he said, stalling for time. Just then, came the sounds of an explosion, and Birinder pulled the knife away, turning to guard one. "Go find out what that was." The guard nodded and opened the door, and Rodney smiled at the sight of Ronon, gun in hand.

He didn't have long to feel relief, because Birinder had moved behind him, and was now holding that very sharp knife to his throat. "Back off or I'll kill him," he said.

Ronon shrugged. "If you kill him he can't give away anything about Atlantis," he said.

"Hey!" Rodney exclaimed, even though he didn't think Ronon meant it.

"What? It's true, McKay." Ronon spun his gun. "But I think Sheppard would prefer you alive, so," he barely shifted at all, and before Birinder could react he'd been shot, a instant red flare that echoed behind Rodney's closed eyelids.

Ronon stepped to one side, still holding his gun on Birinder. Sheppard and Teyla slipped into the room, and while Teyla disarmed guard number two, putting him on his knees and securing his hands behind his back, Sheppard started to untie Rodney. He was silent, obviously angry in the way that he was jerking at the ropes and glaring. Rodney wanted to defend himself, tell Sheppard it wasn't his fault, but it kind of was - he was the one who'd fallen behind, letting Birinder's men catch him.

The last rope gave, and Sheppard rose back to his feet with a grunt, grabbing hold of Rodney's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Can you run?" he asked.

"If it means getting out of here, I can," Rodney said, and with that, they were on their way.

They didn't have far to go before they reached the jumper, and they piled inside. Sheppard took them to the 'gate, and radioed in that he had Rodney, safe and sound, but could a medic team meet them in the jumper bay? Rodney tried to say that he didn't need it, but a glare from Sheppard shut him up.

He endured the ride to the infirmary on the gurney, and an invasive exam from Keller. "I'm _fine_," he insisted. "They got there before the torture really began."

Carter was there, and waited patiently for Keller to move away to check on the rest of the team. "What did you tell them?" she asked.

"Nothing!" At Carter's skeptical look, he frowned and repeated, "I didn't tell them anything. Can I go now?"

Keller had clearly heard him, because she looked up from her exam of a cut on Ronon's hand. "There's no reason to keep you here, Rodney, but you should go rest for a few hours. Don't go back to the labs until at least tomorrow."

Rodney nodded and made his escape, fleeing back to his room. All he wanted was a shower and his bed.

Slipping off his clothes, he stepped into the bathroom. The shower came on, at the perfect temperature - just a bit under scalding - and he stepped in. He scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to get rid of the feeling of Birinder's henchmen's' hands on him. Finally, though, he had to stop, or he wasn't going to have any skin left.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried off and walked back into his room naked, only to stop in shock at Sheppard sitting on the bed. Sheppard stood, and started to prowl towards Rodney, and Rodney very nearly gave way before him. Except that this was John, and John wouldn't hurt him.

John reached out to him, hands hovering over his shoulders for a brief moment before skimming down his arms to his hands. His eyes were sharp, picking out all the bruises that Rodney had scattered over his torso. "Should you be here?" he asked. "Or should you still be in the infirmary?"

"I'm _fine_," Rodney said with a sigh. "Just bruises. Nothing else."

John nodded absently. This time, his touch was firmer, as it pressed into his chest and stomach, making Rodney hiss a little bit, but it was bearable. More than that, it was _John_.

Getting tired of waiting for him, he tugged John in close and kissed him, deep and lush and demanding. John sighed into the kiss and the tension in his body just melted away. Rodney couldn't stand it anymore, and his hands started to busily strip John out of his clothes. Thankfully, John had already taken off his boots, so it was only a matter of minutes till they were naked together.

John took control, pushing Rodney back towards his bed, and then down on it. He followed Rodney down, blanketing Rodney's body with his own, and Rodney moaned as their cocks pressed together. Rocking his hips up, he firmed the contact, making John moan.

Then they were kissing and rocking together, bodies demanding that they work their way to completion. John spilled first, wet and warm all over Rodney's belly. Rodney thrust up, his cock sliding through John's come, once, twice more and then came as well, adding his own to the mixture on his stomach.

John didn't move for a long moment, long enough that Rodney resorted to poking him in the side. "Can't breathe," he said.

With a grunt, John slid off and padded his way to the bathroom. Returning with a washcloth, he wiped both of them off and then threw it towards the bathroom. Still standing, he scratched the back of his neck while Rodney stared at him in puzzlement. "I guess I should go, let you get some sleep."

Rodney snorted. "Get down here," he said in his _you're my favorite moron_ voice. John had apparently just been waiting for the invitation, because he didn't wait to be asked twice, climbing into the bed and pillowing his head on Rodney's shoulder. Rodney made a contented sound and wrapped his arm around John. "_Now_ I'm home."


End file.
